Buggy
Far Cry 2 The Buggy is the only real off-road vehicle other than the ATV in Far Cry 2. The buggy is the fastest and most manoeuvrable vehicle in the game. Unfortunately, the speed of this vehicle is paid for by its low armour factor. The buggy is susceptible to light enemy fire — six to ten rounds from a truck-mounted machine gun will slow the buggy down. It is not recommended that the buggy be used as an assault vehicle; instead, it should be used as a means of transport or exploration. Buggies are often found at either bus stops or safe houses. Buggies are never driven by enemies. When being pursued by a vehicle with a mounted weapon, keep in mind that the engine of the vehicle is mounted on the back of the chassis. The design is poor from a defensive standpoint, because as an enemy fires upon a buggy from behind, they are firing at and usually hitting the engine. So, when being chased, it is always best to eject from the vehicle. And you should exit near some sort of solid cover, because the pursuing enemy will likely try to run you over. If no cover is available, attempt to use your vehicle as a barrier against the enemy vehicle. Unlike in most vehicles, the player will prefer to exit via the right side of the car, so by placing the buggy sideways with the right side of the buggy facing away from the oncoming enemy vehicle before exiting, the player has a greater chance of the buggy's taking the brunt of the enemy vehicle's impact. Multiplayer The buggy is rarely seen in multiplayer, but when it's available it can be utilized for its amazing speed to quickly navigate the map and reach objectives quickly. As the buggy is fragile and has no mounted weapons, it is a very poor choice for a direct assault. Its best use is as transportation. Far Cry 3 The Buggy returns in Far Cry 3, with it looking almost identical to the one in Far Cry 2. It is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but also like its counterpart, very susceptible to damage. They are also quite rare, but not as much as the Cargo Truck. They, along with other vehicles, are often used in Supply Drop quests. Far Cry 4 The Buggy returns in Far Cry 4, and is a common vehicle given to the player in missions. Unlike previous renditions, the armed variant does not exist. The Buggy has a decent performance, although like in former games, it is a rather weak vehicle. Far Cry 5 The Buggy has gain a new design. It now has doors and resembles more like a Ford Raptor-based trophy truck.. "This suped-up buggy will handle just about any terrain as you rally your way though Hope County." Gallery Wikibuggy.PNG|The Buggy in Far Cry 2 FC3_cutout_buggy.png|The Buggy in Far Cry 3 Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg|Driving the Far Cry 3 Buggy, as seen in early promo art Buggyfar_cry_4.jpg|The Buggy in Far Cry 4 Fc buggy ncsa.png|The Buggy in Far Cry 5 Far Cry 2 Buggy (9).png Buggy (8).png Buggy (7).png Far Cry 3 Buggy (1).png Buggy (2).png Buggy (3).png Buggy (4).png Buggy (6).png Buggy (5).png Category:Far Cry 2 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 5 Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles